ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Widening Gyre
The Widening Gyre is the fourtieth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the eighth episode in the third season. Plot At the beginning of the episode they show a can floating in the ocean, behind it a boat approaching a dark and foggy island (made out of rubbish).The people on the boat start to cough, a man runs up to the captain telling him the smell is too strong the crew can't take it anymore. Suddenly the crew member tries to warn the captain but in vain. A giant garbage like creature appears and drags the boat down into the ocean. Ben is digging through his garage while Kevin is moaning about how Ben promised them they would do some thing fun. Gwen agrees and they proceed to leave, before Ben can stop them some Government agents arrive and politely request his help. Once at Colonel Rozum's base he explains that billions of people throw garbage into the ocean, it's congregated into a single mass, now there's something living on it and it's taken dozen's of ships and hundreds of people, including his sister. The Team agrees to help and proceed to the island made of trash. Kevin is flying the Rust Bucket 3 over the ocean searching for the garbage island, Gwen easily spots it. After they landed on the island. The three of them are walking around the island looking fo people, Gwen suddenly spots a giant skeleton of dead bird in the floor. Gwen says that many birds die from eating plastic because the plastic poisons them. Ben says to get ready because he spots three mutated giant seagulls coming for an attack. Ben transforms into Terraspin and takes down one of the birds, Gwen takes down a second, Terraspin gets knocked down to the floor and the three birds gang up on him and try to eat him, Gwen scares them off and the three of them run away. They Manage to find two people, Agent Locke and Agent Bricen, they have Rozum's sister (though badly injured and in need of a doctor) and they all agree the best course of action is to leave the island immediately. Gwen however wants to know how the garbage can come alive and attack people. Agent Locke explains that with the issue of the building garbage the Government tried to destroy the island using a bomb, which somehow made a monster. Suddenly a deep mysterious voice from no desernable direction claims that they will never leave the island alive. Suddenly the group is attacked by a garbage monster, it pins the group down with garbage, Ben turns into NRG to fight it while Kevin absorbs some garbage to fight, they defeat the garbage monster and escape on the Rust Bucket. Suddenly the Rust Bucket hits landfall ahead of schedual, at which point they realize that the island is moving towards land, the island transforms into a giant monster and Ben turns into Way Big to fight it. The rest of the group tries to help Ben in the Rust Bucket but it's shot down and crashes into the ocean. Ben is having a bit of difficulty fighting the monster which as it turns out can regenerate. Ben gets it over with in one shot by throwing the monster into the sun. Gwen wonders if they'll ever see the monster again which Ben doubts. Meanwhile a man throws a bottle into the ocean, the bottle joins a larger pile of Garbage while ominous music plays. Major Events Ben used Way Big in three consecutive episodes for the first time. Turns out to be that Way Big has the ability of super speed. Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Colonel Rozum Government Agents Agent Lock Agent Bricen Captain Callendose Villains Mutated Seagulls Garbage Monster Aliens Used Terraspin NRG Way Big Quotes Trivia Kevin makes a reference to the old 1990's show Captain Planet. (Kevin will get to meet captain planet in Punch time explosion XL) It was confirmed by IGN here. It aired in Egypt on 10/30/2011. The opening part could have been inspired by a movie called The Perfect Storm which is actually a true story about a sword-fishing vessel called the Andreas Gail which sank during the 1991 Perfect Storm Season. When Kevin talks about the cartoon he used to watch when he was younger about five kids who have recycling powers used to stop pollution, he is referring to "Captain Planet and the Planeteers". Kevin makes a reference to the old 1990's show The X-Files Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Article stubs